The Mystery of Love revised
by Tainted Elf
Summary: I've started revising my old story to make it even better. Reyna was found in Mirkwood forest. A warrior and a female who is loved by a prince. Can she release her doubts and love him back? Can she survive the toll this love may take on her?
1. Prologue

The Mystery of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR; the poems and verse throughout the story are copyrighted however.

A/N: Lorei is pronounced (Lore-ee-eye) and is a male name. Ariane is also male and is pronounced (Air-ee-aine). Lerama is pronounced (lay-rauma.) Ari is pronounced (Air-ree.) The elvish language may also be a bit garbled for it is difficult to find an accurate elvish word-list.

Prologue

Point Of View – Unknown Elf

I heard the soft sound of light footsteps crunching over dead leaves...maybe three leagues from here. It was too noisy to be an elf, but those steps did not belong to that of a human either. I whistled lightly and mounted my horse, riding to greet our unexpected visitor. Many moons had waxed and waned since the second battle for middle earth was waged and my life returned to normal, many years of peace had passed. Through those years my suspicions had not waned at all, I could not fully trust this intruder to be a friend. Many foul Orcs have journeyed boldly into elven territory even as recently as the last full moon. I crept up silently towards a break in the foliage to see a small figure lying in a heap of dry leaves on the forest floor. I approached the form wearily, "Hello?" It had dark hair, that wasn't quite black. I crept closer to inspect it further.

The tanned figure stirred lightly. As it began to stand I nocked my arrow and drew my bowstring, "Aaye?" Hello? The deepest sienna eyes stared back at me from the figure before it fell to the ground again, exhausted. I approached it swiftly and threw its weighted figure over my shoulder. With that, I motioned for my horse to be on his way, nine miles was a nice brisk walk in Mirkwood forest. The day held a cool ethereal fog that concealed the trees and most things beyond four feet in front of me. This mattered not, for my keen eyes and ears were the perfect guides. I sprinted through the trees, silent and unscathed. The last thing I needed was to be caught in the misty woods by an orc pack with a hundred twenty or so pound piece of dead weight over my shoulder. I sighed as I heard thundering footsteps about twelve leagues to the south. As my luck would have it, those were the footsteps of about twelve orcs. I picked up speed and continued west to Mirkwood. The orcs quickened their pace and I quickly made for the safety of the grounds. I could not guard this young body and fight off so many vermin without risking my life.

Three of my brother's friends ran out to protect me as I lay the burden down on the leaf-covered staircase. I drew back my nocked bow and fired, several orc bodies already littered the ground. A few more elves ran out and the real fight began. One elf received a rather ugly gash in his thigh but otherwise the slaughter was well underway. I turned to my young captive to see an orc pulling crudely at its clothing. I shot one arrow clean through his temple and pulled his body off my unconscious burden. It was terribly vulgar what orcs did to the incapacitated. I would not let it be done to such a tempting capture.

Ariane turned, "That is all of them." He ran up and gave me a welcoming bow. I embraced the member of the Royal Guard and smiled as Kaire and Telirie came to greet me as well.

I embraced the other companions as my father descended the steps wearily. "Welcome home Lorei." He nodded to my brother's guardians softly.

I bowed respectively and embraced him. "Thank you father, it is good to see you in better health again."

My brother's three friends grimaced and King Thranduil reluctantly nodded. His glance passed me, "Must you always bring the maidens here in such poor condition? What is it you do to them in the woods? You can't bring them home in a civilized manner?" Mirth sparked in his eyes, the first I'd seen since my mother had passed on.

An airy laugh escaped the confines of my throat, "This one I found passed out in a clearing."

Ariane smiled, "I am certain you did, my friend." He and the other guards laughed and went to find my brother.

I picked the maiden up and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms in the royal halls. I called to one of the young handmaids and requested many garments be made for the young woman; if all went accordingly she would be here for some time. I had already made plans for our chance visitor.

End Prologue


	2. Introductions

The Mystery Of Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
And your name my friend?  
  
Point Of View – Lorei's Brother

            I woke to the rich smell of food I would never taste, and wine I would never drink. I stepped into my brown leggings and a green tunic. I walked down the hall to see the room that belonged to Mirkwood's new arrival. Walking inside, I saw Lorei fingering the woman's slightly rounded ears; as if it wasn't already obvious she was not elvish. I tried not to say anything; though it angered me that he would touch a woman in such a tender area. Anyone who had a speck of elven blood in them was extremely sensitive in that region. She was not fully elven though. The maiden had dark chocolate hair, and skin that resembled honey that had roasted in the sun, to prove her non-elvish descent but her ears almost could pass as those of Elrond's house. Her deeply tanned skin also ruled out dwarven decent, for they remained it their sunless mines. She wasn't human; there was something too unusual about her for her to be human. She radiated a soft glow that was not of the humans. I sighed; Gandalf and my dear friend Aragorn would be helpful at the moment but Aragorn was too near passing to rush here. I sighed and wistfully hoped to see him before the river took him. He and Gandalf have a grand knowledge of Middle Earth races while I know all there is to about elves. As I turned to slip out of the room soundlessly, Lorei called; "Brother, fetch Gandalf and tell him that his knowledge is required. Take whatever measures are needed to get him here in two days."  
  
            I bowed to him respectively, "Yes Prince Lorei." Walking down the hall I passed the Court Dining Room and walked in to the kitchen. I was not permitted in the Court Dining Hall, for I was not a member of the court. I nodded to the chef, who was very accustom to my morning visits. I grabbed a piece of fruit and set out to find my friends. As I mounted Arod, my father walked out on to a balcony and watched me.  
  
            He seemed to smile, "My son, do not let Lorei discourage you. His arrogance will be his very downfall. He has forgotten what a great thing it is to be an elf. He is under the impression that age matters and that he is better than thou art. He realizes not that age is worthless and heart is the key to ruling."  
  
            I held back the tears that stung at my eyes and bowed my head fiercely before taking off through the woods to find my dear friend. Those were words I had waited thousands of years to hear pass from my father's lips. After a day's ride I, by chance, met up with Gandalf in a meadow. He was riding towards Mirkwood, as it were, and smiled. "Greetings old friend." I saw behind him that Arwen and Aragorn were in close pursuit. I dismounted and ran to embraced Gandalf and Aragorn. I then bowed slightly to my cousin and she bowed in turn.  
  
            I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Your Uncle Thranduil will be pleased to see you."          She smiled. Her stomach was swollen with child and I gave Aragorn a mischievous look before mounting once more and leading them to Mirkwood. As we arrived three or four dozen orcs ambushed us. I smacked the rear of Aragorn's horse so that he would ride hard and get them out of danger. Aragorn's age caused me to treat him tenderly and I prayed he did not notice this. Gandalf, Arwen and I fought hard. Arwen stood behind Gandalf and swiftly shot three down as I unsheathed my sword and let out my rage. The hidden rage caused by my kin was released. I killed twelve of them and I spun my elven blade in a circle and killed four more. Gandalf killed another and of course, Lorei came and slain the last one claiming victory for himself.  
  
            As I met up with my friends once more, I escorted Arwen to a suite to rest from the battle and her pregnant state. I exited and nodded as Aragorn and Gandalf followed me. I showed them to the room where Lorei's visitor was being kept. "What was the reason for your journey here, Lord Aragorn?"

            He smiled. "To bring news of Arwen's pregnancy. It has been too long since we've seen one another. Arwen insisted upon coming and we have since visited Imladris before coming here."

As Gandalf laid eyes on the girl in front of him and drew in her form he gasped, "It cannot be!" He ran up to her and examined her closely, "Reyna?" Aragorn's eyes perked up curiously at this name. Gandalf looked as if he had seen a ghost, the ghost of someone dear to him.  
  
            The young woman's eyes fluttered open and she began to rise, "Gandalf?" Her voice was slightly husky from her sleep. She sat up and embraced the elderly man, "Gandalf!!" Aragorn and I shifted uncomfortably and Gandalf turned. His eyes were lit up in merriment; the girl's eyes were twinkling with excitement as she looked around her to see where she was.  
  
            He smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Reyna. She is of an ancient race called the Wicca Fae to answer your question Lorei. She is a woman of the Mother. Her people are magical like the Istari, but only consist of females. They're immortal, wise, and known for their bravery in battle." Lorei smiled and approached her from the doorway.  
  
            My brother took her hand and kissed it lightly on bended knee, "I am called Lorei, Prince of Mirkwood, a Silvan Elf."  
  
            She swiftly withdrew her hand. Her voice bellowed dark and cold, "If your hand doth touch mine again you shall never produce an heir."  
  
            I found myself hiding a chuckle as Lorei stormed out and Aragorn broke out into a fit of laughter. Gandalf laughed loudly and I released the giddy urge to laugh as Reyna blinked a few times, confused.  
  
            I stood and walked over to her, "Miss, I advise you not to speak to an Elven Prince in such a manner ever again." I bowed low to her and she giggled lightly.  
  
            I smiled and turned to see she was smiling at Arwen, who was preparing to smack me in the rear as I bent over to bow. I turned quickly and her eyes laughed with merriment. I gave her a falsely reproving glare and stepped away from her.  
  
            Arwen walked up to her and extended her pale hand. She smiled and nodded, "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, who is Lord of Rivendell but I am sure you already are familiar with that." Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her to rest more. Reyna greeted her less formally, which led me to believe that they knew one another from a previous time.  
  
            Reyna looked at the floor when she addressed us, "I am Reyna, granddaughter of Queen Lerama. My mother ruled the territory of Glacia. It is far past the Grey Havens." No one asked of her parents because her eyes seemed to be drowning in deep pain and hatred as we announced our descents. The fact that she only named her Grandmother as a antecedent was clue enough to drop the subject.  
  
            Aragorn bowed, "Lady Reyna. It is good to see you again. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor and Isildur's heir." She smiled and her mocha eyes reflected understanding as he hesitated to name himself as Isildur's heir. She seemed to tell him that she knew how he felt, though she spoke no words. Arwen looked puzzled that the two were previously introduced.  
  
            She turned to me, "And you, young elf? What of your heritage and your name?"  
  
            I bowed my head, "I am an Elf of Mirkwood. I am but a bastard." Aragorn started to object but a sharp look from Gandalf silenced him. Arwen let out a sigh of frustration and walked out of the room with Aragorn. I looked up at her, "Call me Ari."  
  
            End

A/N: I realize that Legolas is not a bastard but just bear with me.


	3. Growing Tension

The Mystery of Love  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Growing Tension  
  
     Point Of View – Reyna Lindele  
  
            I forced a smile. I  was almost certain that I was where I needed to be, but the way that other elf had looked at me was very displeasing. This young man, Ari, seemed to be different. I smiled, "Hello Ari. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?"  
  
            He stood, "You are in Mirkwood, land of the Woodland Elves. You are a welcomed guest here as long as you wish." Perfect, right on schedule. I visited Rivendell two weeks ago, now Mirkwood. I had done just as my dreams had instructed.  
  
            I smiled and stood weakly as Lorei entered and the mysterious elf called Ari swiftly exited.  
  
            I tried not to snarl at Lorei as he walked up to me, "What is it you want of me, fiend?"  
  
            He smirked, "Father has ordered me to help you become more acquainted with the land, as you will be staying here until I lose interest in you." He looked over my body lustfully. His eyes journeyed wherever they were so inclined, making me even more uneasy.  
  
            I glared at him, "I shall never like you and do not ever think that I will submit to a prick such as you!" I stomped on his foot and fled from the room. I didn't know where I was going but I knew anywhere was better than where I was at the moment. I found myself down the hall and running into Arwen's room.

            Arwen sat up upon noticing my entrance, "Lady Reyna, what ails you so?"  
  
            I looked at her, "That dreadful man! He won't leave me alone; he thinks that he can seduce me into staying here with him! I do not like him at all; I am not one to fall for men so easily! I hate that blasted man!"  
  
            Arwen smiled, "Speaking with King Thranduil may aide your tribulations."  
  
            I sighed, "Please, come with me, there are many things about this place that I do not know yet."  
  
            Thranduil grimaced, "I regret to say that if my son fancies you then I am in no position to argue with him. You see, I am fading quickly. I will be leaving this tainted earth and will rejoin his mother, Aliana. I miss her so, I long for her presence so much and that is what ails me. Elves can only die two ways. One is from a battle wound and the other is from heartache. I am afraid my love for Aliana will be the death of me."  
  
            I frowned sympathetically, "I am so sorry Lord Thranduil. Is there no one else to succeed you that I could talk to?"  
  
            He took a deep breath and responded with pensive hesitation, "The true heir to Mirkwood's throne will not claim it." He seemed exhausted and it seemed like this matter only worsened his status.  
  
            I looked at the ground, "Ilmankoi?" {Why not?}  
  
            Arwen put a firm hand on my shoulder. She too noticed his weakness, "It's his choice Reyna. He does not wish to rule."  
  
            I turned, painful tears swelling in my eyes. I ran from the room, frustrated. Once again lost, I stumbled through the open walkways until I found a rather ramshackle room and crept in to cry. I curled up into a dark corner beside a bed and cried; sure no one was there to hear me.

   Point Of View Change – Unknown Elk

            I walked into my room exhausted and heard the sound of a woman's sobs. I followed the sounds to the vacant room next to mine. A crumpled ball of tears lay in the corner, shaking. I approached, "What makes you cry so?"  
  
            She shivered, "That dreadful Prince Lorei wants to seduce me into staying with him! I do not like him at all! It's not fair."  
  
            I stepped back, "Speak not such slander of a Prince's name! His brother is the hero and heir of Mirkwood!"  
  
            She sobbed, "I told the king but he is too old to do anything! Lorei would just defy him! The king told me the true heir will not call upon his right! He's just a coward if you ask me!"  
  
            I growled, "Don't talk about him like that! He's no coward! He won't assume the throne because Lorei told him that his mother wasn't the Queen when he was born. He thinks that makes him illegitimate." I offered the strange woman a hand to help her up. "I am Ariane." I examined her oddly dark skin and plain brown hair. Why in the world Lorei would like her was beyond me. I smiled, "Maybe you should talk to the heir and see if you can knock any sense into him." I tried to calm down, but if she called Legolas a coward I knew she did not know him very well.  
  
            She looked up, "What be his name?"  
  
            I pondered how to answer, knowing she had already met him. I spoke his birth name, "Legolas Thranduillion." Chances were sligbt that he actually used his birth name.  
  
            The woman sighed, "How soon may we meet?"  
  
            I bit my lip, "I will arrange for it. What is your name?"  
  
            She hesitated, "Reyna, and thank you Lord Ariane."  
  
            I helped her to her feet; "I will have a handmaid wake you at eleven to meet with the Prince."  
  
            She nodded. Her mind wandered for a moment in silence. She paused on a thought, pondering it. She glanced up at me, "Are there any female elves here? I have only met Arwen, who is from Rivendell and I knew her long before I came to Mirkwood."  
  
            I smiled, "Perhaps you should meet Loriane, Lorei's twin sister."  
  
            Reyna withdrew emotionally, "Is she anything like her brother?"  
  
            I laughed, "The exact opposite; she is my fiancé and trust me they are not alike at all."  
  
            She smiled, "Will you escort me to her chambers so that I need not worry about unwanted company?"  
  
            I sighed, not wanting to spend time in public around this girl. I nodded and we walked out of the room and turned at the first right. I looked at her, " What descent are you? You are not elven or dwarven."  
  
            She looked at the ground, "I am half Wicca Fae and I am also half Dark Elf."  
  
            I backed away. A dark elf in Mirkwood? That was not a good sign. I inhaled deeply, "Which were you raised?"  
  
            She turned, "I was raised by humans. My full name is Reyna Lindele, Court of Gondor."  
  
            My eyes fell upon her form again; "You are close with Aragorn then?"  
  
            She shook her head; "He and I haven't seen each other in six years until today."  
  
            I smiled, "How old are you?"  
  
            She sighed, "Only three hundred."  
  
            I choked on the air I breathed in, "Three hundred! Lorei is three thousand and sixty three years old!"  
  
            She nodded, "Well, I left Gondor six years ago because of a dream. A dream told me that I must meet and become acquainted with as many elves as possible. I do not yet know why. I have already visited Rivendell and am good friends with Híril Arwen and Hir Elladan."  
  
            I nodded, "Aragorn was pleased to see you again I assume. Anyway, here we are. Please address her better than you did Lorei. I heard he was quite angry with you for your outburst."  
  
            The strange girl giggled and walked into Loriane's room as I left.  
  
   Point Of View Change – Loraine Thranduillion  
  
            I saw an odd-looking woman walk in and bow. I smiled, "Hello, I am Loriane, daughter of Thranduil and Princess of Mirkwood. Who might you be?"  
  
            She took a deep breath, "I am Reyna Lindele of the Court of Gondor."  
  
            I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "One of the mother raised by humans?"  
  
            Reyna shook her head, "I am half Fae and half Dark Elf."  
  
            I gasped, "I see. Well at least the Dark Elves did not keep you." She shrank back, "Well Reyna, what do you wish of me?"  
  
            She smiled, "Híril {lady}, I wish to meet Legolas. I need to speak with him concerning Lorei and I need to talk with him now. It is of utmost urgency. Ariane said I could meet him in the morning but I would rather speak with him before I lose my courage. Please lady, I know elves do not actually sleep very much so he shouldn't be asleep yet."  
  
            Biting my lip, I nodded; "Follow me." She stood and followed me out of the room and down the staircase. I walked out of the Halls and down a curved path to a smaller building. I frowned, visiting Legolas was always an enjoyment but it seemed this subject was not one I wanted to sit in on.  
  
            She looked around awkwardly, "Why would Prince Legolas live here?"  
  
            I smiled at her curiosity, "It is his choice. He and Lorei are half-brothers and he thinks that makes him illegitimate. Truly it is Lorei and I who are of improper birth. Thranduil is Legolas's father while an unnamed man sired Lorei and I. Thranduil adopted us of course, as not to disgrace mother, but Lorei makes it out to be the other way around since he is eldest. Legolas does not know he is the true heir and if we were to tell him he would not believe it anyway." Skepticism loomed in Reyna's stormy eyes. "I've tried Lady, believe me."  
  
            Reyna frowned, "Bastard. I do hope Legolas gets the balls to assume the throne otherwise I will have to assassinate your king."  
  
            I laughed tensely as I was not accustomed to reacting to such foul language. "I am sure you could Reyna of Gondor but please do not. Legolas cannot help how he feels." I knocked on the door and Legolas answered.  
  
            Reyna bowed, "Mae Govannen Ari, I am here to see Legolas."  
  
            My breath caught in my throat, "Reyna, may I speak to 'Ari' privately for a moment?" She nodded and walked a few meters away, dragging my brother by the arm behind me. I glared at Legolas, "Why in the world did you give her your mother's name? You are royalty! Act like it for once in your life! You will explain to her why you lied or I will have father force you! You know you are a Prince so please behave as such and mind your temper, the girl is very outspoken."  
  
            Legolas watched her intently, "I will try sister. Leave us, I will escort her home when needed. Thank you and tell everyone I said goodnight."  
  
    Point Of View Change – Reyna Lindele  
  
            I saw Loriane start to leave and I subsequently walked up to Ari, "Will you show me to Legolas now?"  
  
            He took in a deep breath, filled with hesitation. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
            My jaw nearly dropped and I gasped, "Why did you lie?" Part of me instinctively reacted with anger.  
  
            He turned and led me inside, "Because, I do not like my birth name. I was born illegitimately so I chose the male form of my mother's name for my common name. Her name was..."  
  
            I interrupted, "Aliana. I have done my research. Now you coward, tell me why you will not accept your birthright." My temper started to flare.  
  
            He sigh in frustration, "I am not a true Prince! I am a illegitimate child, thank you, and it is not my right! Reyna, I am sorry I lied but I am ashamed of all the court intrigue involved in my heritage." A flash of anger and pain lit in his eyes.  
  
            I snarled back, "So, you can't help but accept it. It was not your fault and your kingdom shouldn't suffer because of it." Now I was angry, I had the same type of heritage and I was still going to claim the throne when I could.  
  
            He sighed, "Also, if I am to become king I must wed first. I do not want to marry anyone. I would rather rule alone." This new tradition was not laid in stone, but it was expected now a days, especially by the elven people.  
  
            I looked into his tempestuous blue eyes, "I am the same way Legolas. Please consider what I have said and join me and the rest of the court tomorrow morning for breakfast."  
  
            He nodded and escorted me back to my room kindly. I bid him farewell politely and closed my door. Rest came slowly.  
  
            End of 2nd Chapter


End file.
